What Best Friends Are For
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Lena Luthor is dating James Olsen when she missed her period. She panics, thinking she's pregnant, but instead of asking James to be there for her, she chooses to have Kara by her side when she finds out whether or not she's pregnant.


**A few of you have been asking for more one-shots, so I decided to write one! At least I think this is just a one-shot. It could become more potentially. I've actually gotten this prompt twice, once from Hannah and once from Theauthenticme. The basic prompt is Lena is with James, missed her period, and panics, thinking she's pregnant. This is my take on that. I hope you like it! Important context: Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl yet. Obviously James and Lena are together. Also, neither Kara or Lena have ever admitted they like each other or any girls. **

* * *

She had been trying to convince herself for months that she really did love him. She enjoyed the time she spent with him and their conversations and even the sex, though she never really felt connected to him emotionally. She liked him, but Lena Luthor was by no means in love with James Olsen.

She was laying in bed next to him thinking about all of this one night after he had fallen asleep. She wanted so badly to keep dating him because it was safe and gave her something to do so she just rolled over, facing away from him, and tried to sleep.

Lena got up the next morning to breakfast James had made for her along with coffee and a note saying he had to leave early to finish layout for the magazine that was due by the end of the day.

Lena ate some of the food, not feeling super great. She brushed it off as stress because both the magazine was due by the end of the day as well as the latest prototype she was trying to develop.

She got ready quickly and headed off to work.

She worked all day, bouncing back and forth between CatCo and L-Corp trying to make sure everything was going as planned.

By 9 pm, she was exhausted, which wasn't normal for her, but with all the stress of the week, she wasn't surprised.

She finished at L-Corp first, surprisingly, around 10 before heading over to CatCo. She found only a few people left in the office including James and Kara. Lena was relieved to see her best friend there. Kara always had a way of making Lena feel a little better, even on her worst days.

Lena headed into James's office where they were finishing layout.

"Hey babe," James said, smiling at Lena as she walked in, "I think we are just about done. I just need to send it out. Are you ready to go home?"

"I think I want to go to my place tonight," Lena said, shaking her head.

"That's fine," James said, going to her, "I think I have some pajamas there."

"I want to go alone," Lena said, not looking at him directly.

"Is everything alright?" James asked, concern crossing his face as he looked at her.

Kara walked out of the office, sensing that her two friends needed privacy.

"I'm just tired," Lena said truthfully, "I just need some space tonight."

"Alright," James said, nodding a little as he leaned in to kiss Lena.

She didn't pull out of the kiss, but didn't quite lean into it either, though James didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said, grabbing his jacket, "Sleep well."

Lena smiled as he left and she followed, stopping at Kara's desk where the reporter was packing up her stuff.

"How are you?" Lena asked, smiling at her best friend.

"I'm good," Kara said, pushing up her glasses and smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm exhausted," Lena said, smiling back, "It's been a long week."

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding, "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah," Lena said, "I'm going back to my place tonight. Wanna come over for a girls night?"

Kara looked hesitant, and Lena realized she had heard her conversation with James earlier.

"I just needed a break from James tonight," Lena explained, "It's been a stressful day for both of us."

"Alright," Kara said, nodding, "Can I borrow some pajamas?"

"Sure," Lena said, nodding as Kara picked up her bag, "Let's go. My driver's here. Is your car here?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "Alex drove me this morning. I spent the night with her last night because she and Maggie had a fight."

"Oh," Lena said, "Do you need to go back over there? I don't want to keep you from your sister."

"Nope," Kara said, shaking her head, "They worked it out today. I do not want to be there tonight when they both get home. According to Alex, 'Make up sex is the best.'"

Lena laughed a little as Kara made a face thinking about her sister and Maggie together. Kara got into the car with Lena, glad to finally be getting some time with her best friend. They made it to Lena's apartment, a large penthouse in the heart of National City.

Both women quickly changed into pajamas, settling in for a movie, glasses of wine in hand. They fell asleep on the couch, sleeping though most of the night.

However, at 6 am, Lena woke up with a start. Her stomach was not feeling well at all. She stayed still for a minute, hoping she would feel better.

However, she suddenly knew her stomach wasn't going to settle. She got up and ran for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. She felt her hair being lifted from her shoulders as she wretched.

When she finished, she leaned back, feel hands on her back, steadying her. Lena turned around a little, eyes blurry.

"Go away Kara," Lena said, taking the toilet paper her best friend was handing her.

"Just relax," Kara said, making sure Lena was alright, "Are you feeling sick?"

"I don't know," Lena said, wiping her mouth before she threw it in the toilet and flushed, "I think I'm alright."

Kara nodded, helping Lena up. The dark-haired woman went and brushed her teeth before stumbling to her bed. She found a trash can next to the bed, a glass of water on the nightstand, and her best friend waiting for her.

"Thanks Kara," Lena said, climbing into bed, "You probably shouldn't be in here. I'm sure I'm contagious."

"We were together all night," Kara said, "If I'm gonna get it, I'm gonna get it. I have a good immune system."

Lena just nodded, curling up in bed. Kara got in on the other side, a little surprised when Lena moved closer to her. The blonde let her best friend curl up with her, rubbing her back gently. They both fell asleep quickly. Kara woke up first, glad Lena was still sleeping. She also realized that the CEO didn't have a fever which was a good sign. Lena woke up a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes as she realized she wasn't in bed with James, but instead her best friend.

"Sorry," she said, moving from Kara's embrace, "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's alright," Kara said smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Lena said, sitting up, "It's strange. I felt so awful earlier. I don't know what happened."

"Are you hungry?" Kara asked, "I could make you some toast. Alex always likes that when she has an upset stomach."

"You don't need to make me breakfast," Lena said, shaking her head as she reached for the glass of water, taking a small sip.

"But I want to," Kara said, "You are sick. Let me take care of you, alright?"

Lena nodded, still feeling tired.

While Kara went into the kitchen to make her some toast, she grabbed her phone. She checked her email before going to her calendar, checking what she had going on this weekend. She checked everything, realizing suddenly that it was the 29th. She counted in her head three times before starting to panic a little. Lena's body was on a very tight schedule, just like the rest of her life. She always started her period on the 25th of every month. However, it was the 29th, and she had still not started. She and James had been careful, but there was still a chance. She felt herself start to panic. She had been exhausted recently, feeling nauseous, more moody than normal. She dropped her phone on her bed, trying desperately to regain control of her breathing and body.

Kara walked back in as Lena was struggling. She saw the look on her best friend's face and quickly set down the plate of toast, sitting down next to Lena.

"Just breath," Kara said, holding her friend close, knowing from personal experience as well as her experience with Alex that it was important to talk slowly, calmly, and quietly, "You got this. Breath in. Good, now breath out. There you go. I'm right here Lena. You're alright. I've got you."

Kara just sat with Lena, keeping her in a tight hug.

Eventually, Lena got calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked softly, handing Lena her cup of water.

Lena nodded a little, taking a small sip of water.

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?" Kara asked, rubbing Lena's back gently, "Cause I think that's what just happened."

"Yes," Lena said, "I've had them before."

"Did something trigger this one?" Kara asked, not wanting to pry, but wanting so badly to help her best friend.

"I…" Lena started, not quite sure what to say, "I… My… I'm…My period is four days late…and I got sick this morning… and I've been so tired and moody…and I think I might be pregnant." Lena got it out before starting to panic again.

Kara helped her through the panic attack again, trying not to let Lena see the panic Kara herself was feeling for her friend.

"It's going to be alright Lena," Kara said, rubbing her friend's back, "No matter what, I will be here for you. No matter what happened or what you decide, I am here for you."

Lena nodded, just crying in Kara's arms. Eventually, Lena calmed down again, the two friends just sitting for a minute.

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked, not letting go of Lena.

"I guess I need to buy a pregnancy test," Lena said with a sigh.

"I can go do that for you," Kara said, "You need to rest. Even if you aren't pregnant, you got sick for some reason this morning."

"Alright," Lena said, nodding as Kara handed her a tissue.

"Are you going to call James?" Kara asked gently, not wanting to upset Lena.

"Not yet," Lena said, shaking her head, "I want to know for sure before I tell him."

"Alright," Kara said, giving Lena one more hug before getting up, "I'm gonna go. You eat something. I'll be back soon. Try to relax alright?"

Lena nodded, watching Kara leave. The CEO just laid in bed, taking an occasional bite of toast.

She heard her phone go off. She picked it up, seeing a message from James.

**From James: Hey babe. Good morning. Wanna grab brunch?**

**From Lena: Hey. I'm not feeling great this morning. I'm just gonna rest today. I think all the stress from this week has gotten to me.**

**From James: Want me to bring you over some soup? We can curl up in bed and watch movies all day.**

**From Lena: No, I'm alright. I think I'm going to just sleep all day. I'll be fine on my own. Thanks though.**

**From James: Alright. Get some rest. Let me know if there's anything I can do.**

**From Lena: Thanks.**

Lena put her phone down. She didn't love lying to James, but she was not ready for him and his take charge attitude to come in and try to "fix" her. Lena just relaxed into her bed, feeling exhausted even though she had gotten decent sleep.

Just as she was about to drift off, she heard the door open. Kara came in with a bag from the drug store.

"I've got three different kinds," Kara said as she walked in, "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Lena said, sitting up, "I'll go take these."

"I'll be right here," Kara said, nodding as she handed Lena the bag.

Lena went into the bathroom, taking the tests before lining them up on the counter. She opened the door, motioning for Kara to come in.

The blonde entered, the bathroom, sitting down on the side of the bathtub with Lena. Lena leaned on Kara a little, just trying not to freak out.

"It's been three minutes," Lena said after a while, getting up, "I need to check."

"I'm right here," Kara said, nodding as Lena went to check the tests.

She looked at all of them, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"What?" Kara asked as tears fell down Lena's cheeks.

"They're all negative," Lena choked out as Kara got up and went to her.

The two women just embraced for a few minutes before Kara guided Lena back to bed. Lena ended up falling asleep, all the emotions of the morning overwhelming her. Lena woke up a few hours later, feeling an intense crying hangover as soon as she opened her still swollen eyes.

"Hey," Kara said from her spot next to Lena, "How are you feeling?"

Lena shrugged, not totally sure how to describe how she was feeling.

"Do you want me to call James for you?" Kara asked, thinking Lena probably wanted comfort from her boyfriend instead of her best friend.

"No," Lena said, shaking her head, "I texted him and told him I wasn't feeling well earlier and wanted to be alone. I'm not ready to see him."

"Alright," Kara said, nodding, "Do you still want me to stay? If you want to be alone, I can go."

"If you need to go, you can," Lena said, "But you don't have to. I don't mind having you here."

"I can stay as long as you need me to," Kara said, opening her arms for Lena.

Lena moved into Kara's embrace, realizing she was actually enjoying being held by someone for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you for being here," Lena said quietly.

"I will always be here for you," Kara said, "That's what best friends are for."

* * *

**So there it was. Did you like it? Would you like more? I have an idea for a next chapter of this story, or another story about James and Lena's relationship and eventual breakdown of said relationship that can become it's own thing or a continuation of this story. Let me know what you think or if you have any other prompts. **


End file.
